A Picnic At Noon
by mswriter07
Summary: THIS IS THE LAST OF THE A WALK IN THE MOONLIGHT/WATCHING THE SUNRISE SERIES. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO WATCHING THE SUNRISE. Now Complete! Summary: Dom and Spencer come out to Spencer's team at the BAU. A.N. I hope you all have enjoyed this journey with me and that I've been able to close this out with grace. R & R and let me know. This story is SLASH.


A Picnic at Noon  
PG-13  
Brian/Dom (past)  
Spencer/Dom (Current)  
Summary - Spencer reassures Dom that what he feels is okay.

Near lunch time on Monday at the BAU offices Derek noticed Spencer checking his watch and phone every five minutes. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Nothing." Spencer said as he went back to his reports.

Fifteen minutes later, the elevator dinged and a six foot tall, muscular man walked off with a small basket in hand. He walked through the desks with purpose and found Spencer bent over his files, scribbling almost as fast as he read so he waited for Spencer to pause before he leaned over his shoulder and whispered, "Hey baby."

Spencer dropped his pen and leaned back against his lover and said, "You made it."

"I did. Anywhere private we can eat?" Dom asked as he stepped back so Spencer could stand.

"Our round table room on the second floor." Spencer led Dom up the ramp and into the room where he shut the door and closed the blinds halfway so they'd have more privacy.

The rest of Spencer's team all looked at each other and wandered who it was that was with him. Spencer didn't trust easily so the fact that his revolver didn't come out of his holster definitely meant he knew the guy. Emily asked, "Did you notice that while he looks cleaned up, the fingernails are coated in engine grease and that his shirt is this side of too tight?"

"Is that a turn on for you Emily?" Derek laughed.

Emily smirked and said, "Maybe he is." She went back to her work after that while Derek gaped at her.

Hotch and Rossi watched from the second level and looked through the roundtable window and found Spencer and his friend sitting with their heads together talking and the unknown man stroking Reid's cheek and Reid smiling. Rossi looked at Hotch and said, "Boy wonder finally found someone."

"And the story they have to tell will be one for the books I think." Hotch said.

While Spencer and Dom had themselves shut in the roundtable room eating, Dom asked, "Do you think your co-workers will approve of us? Of me?"

Spencer looked over Dom and said, "They will when we tell them who you are and how we started dating. Then I'll get the third degree from Morgan and probably Prentiss but everything should be okay."

"How do you still put up with me after three years? I know I'm over Brian to the extent that we are happy and content but…"

"Dominic don't do this. We both know where we're at for our relationship and everything is going to be good. We need to just be upfront with my team and everything else should fall into place with them."

"Sorry Spence. You know I don't mean to to do this. I just slip into that mode and have to work through the bundles again."

"Dom I know you're still mourning but you have a whole lot of good around you. Family and friends that love and support you and I hope you see that I'm here for you and will listen whenever you need someone."

"I know Spencer and you know I love you with all my heart, body and soul. I hope I've been able to show you that."

"And you have Dom. I love you very much."

Dom smiled and Spencer returned it as he let Dom stroke his cheek.

When Dom and Spencer finished their lunch and conversation, Spencer asked, "Do you want us to go ahead and tell my co-workers?"

"Sure."

As Spencer walked to the door while Dom cleaned up their meal he said, "Now you know that they'll profile us and try to get us to spill more than we might want to right?"

"We could just tell them the basics and then if push comes to shove we can always tell them that I ride your dick hard at night."

Spencer blushed and said, "Let's try not to get that far. I don't want them knowing about our sex life."

"Okay."

Spencer opened the door and noticed Hotch and Rossi on the upper floor talking quietly. Reid said, "You guys can come in now and if you can get the others."

Spencer went back over to Dom but left the door open for the team and Spencer laced his fingers with Dom's. Dom came to the conclusion that Dr. Spencer Reid was his savior no matter what he believed and Dom would cherish every moment he had with Spencer. He couldn't believe he developed a cop kink since he met Brian, but between Brian and Spencer he'd found his family. When they told Spencer's team their story he hoped Spencer wouldn't be mad at what he was going to do afterwards but it would show his team, his family, that he was serious about Spencer and wasn't going to try and hurt him intentionally.

Spencer's team wandered in and sat at the table eyeing the pair as the two seemed to tighten their hold on each other reflexively. Spencer took a deep breath and said, "This is my partner Dominic Toretto. Dom for short. I met him when we were in LA a couple of years ago."

Derek interrupted, "How did you have time to meet someone? We were slammed with back to back cases."

"Well during one of those nights we went back to the hotel, I slipped out and found myself somewhere I shouldn't have been but it changed my life that night. We got to know each other long distance and we found we had a lot of the same goals in life."

"Very interesting. A masculine, ex-con, Italian and a brilliant, PhD finding things in common." Rossi said.

"So you're familiar with my past life? All of that's been expunged you know and I've been on the straight and narrow for the last four years?"

"I know. You lost your partner in crime in a car accident…"

Dom let go of Spencer and went to fly over the table until Spencer said, "It's okay Dom. They need to know about him too."

Dom turned to Spencer and said, "Please not today."

"Okay but soon." Spencer turned to Rossi with a very impressive glare and leaned on the table, "Let us tell the story at our pace. Do not mention Brian O' Conner like that again, in that tone, he was a human being who was trying to bring good to the world like we do."

Rossi didn't know who to blame for getting the kid's confidence up, Hotch or Toretto. He decided surrender would be his best bet for the day and held his hands up. "I'm sorry Mr. Toretto. I didn't mean for it to sound that way."  
Dom had his arms over his chest and he said, "Don't mention him again and I won't have to make some phone calls."

Rossi took it for what it was and nodded his head before Hotch said, "So you took extra vacations to Las Vegas the last two years?"

"I did and most of those were to LA and Mexico as Dom and I became more serious. He was and still is mourning Brian's death…."

Dom rested his hand on Spencer's back and said, "You know I'm passed the mourning but I don't like when people try to disrespect him."

Spencer stroked his jaw and said, "I know baby. He did a lot of good."

Dom rested his head on Spencer's shoulder and let Spencer calm him down. When Dom calmed back down he glanced at the people of the table and said, "Sorry."

The team decided to not bring up Brian again and Prentiss asked, "So what kind of work do you do Mr. Toretto?"

"Please call me Dom and when I moved east, we bought an old fire engine station and we turned it into my business and our home."

"What do you do?"

"Auto mechanic. Where we live I started up a program for the neighborhood kids and it's really taken off."

"You're that Toretto?" JJ asked. She continued and said, "Your business was in the papers a few times and a couple of times about your program near Potomac Park. It's great what you're doing."

Seeing JJ light up over Dom's program for the neighborhood, Spencer relaxed and said, "We have a neighborhood thing next weekend. A sort of sleepover for the neighborhood kids in the program so Dom can show them a few extra things and I'll be going if we're in town. You all can come with sleeping bags if you want to help. A few parents will be there too as chaperones."

"Sure we're in." Hotch said.

"Let us know if we need to bring anything or if you need us to help with anything." Prentiss said.

"We will and thank you." Dom said as he looked over Spencer's family. He could tell why Spencer called them his family and he knew they'd have to plan a get together with his west coast family and Spencer's family so that everyone could meet and get to know each other.

Spencer looked at Dom and asked, "Why don't we call your sister and have them fly in for the sleepover too? You know we have plenty of space and it'd be a party once the kids go home."

"Are you sure Spencer?" Dom asked.

"Yeah. It'll be good for everyone and it's about time they met your family too."

Dom liked Spencer's logic and he decided that that moment would be best for his next question, "Spencer I've been thinking long and hard about this and I want to know if you'll be my husband?" He swallowed and pulled a plain silver titanium band out of his pocket.

Everyone seemed in shock at the question but Spencer said, "Yes, yes I will Dom."

Dom pulled him into a gentle kiss as he put the ring on Spencer's finger and both could feel tears running down each other's cheeks. Derek was closest to the tissues and handed a few to Dom. The two cleaned up and Dom asked, "Do you want to go out to eat and bring your family with us to celebrate?"

"Sure. We can use a few hours of down time."

"I love you Dr. Reid-Toretto."

"I love you too Dom."

Epilogue

A few months later during the fall at Potomac Park, Spencer and Dom, were surrounded by their friends and family as they enjoyed the simple celebration of their marriage. Spencer and Dom had started to include both of their families in more of their lives outside of their work and everyone found at least somebody they had things in common with.

Prentiss and JJ warmed up to Luke Hobbs, who still contracted with the government but didn't run any divisions anymore. Garcia and Tej found they could rule the world if they wanted to and Derek actually found himself getting along with Dom since they both liked to restore things, whether they were homes or cars. Hotch and Rossi found common ground with all of them but stayed along the edges. Mia kept her eyes on the whole team and she seemed to like Spencer's family of Special Agents.

Dom and Spencer looked over their combined family and both of them smiled at each other. Dom knew that Brian would approve of Dom moving on with his life and who he chose to do that with - Dom wrapped his arms around his husband and said, "We did it."

Spencer leaned back against Dom and said, "Yes we did. Now let's show Brian we know how to live longer than a quarter mile."

Dom nuzzled Spencer's hair and said, "Mmmm. He's probably watching over us now."

"He could be." Spencer said quietly.

Off to the side, by their buffet tables and cake, Brian grinned as he straightened himself and he left behind an envelope to one Dr. Spencer Reid-Toretto.

 _Dear Dr. Reid-Toretto,_

 _Thank you for taking care of Dom for me. You've been good for him and he's been good for you. Now that he's finally at peace I can be at peace too. Congratulations on your marriage, may you be blessed throughout._

 _Brian O' Conner_

The End


End file.
